My Gentleman
by XichihimeX
Summary: Icihime one-shot Mean at the start Cute at then end. Sorry Hime for being mean!


**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.**

**Hi it's me! So I like just woke up and had this short little dream about ichihime and I just thought it was so cute and fangirling over the cuteness and I wanted to share it with you lot so here you go.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***Orihime's P.O.V***

I sat there on the plastic seat with my back facing everyone else. I hugged my legs closer to my chest and double checked my hair was covering my back. I shivered a little the air conditioning was working to well for my liking in the hospital.

I shifted a little uneasy and checked my hair was covering my back as much as possible.

"Orihime look, I'm sorry for ruining your Saturday" I heard him slide a bit down on the chair and his head against the cool wall with a soft "thud" I looked over to him.

"Ichigo it's not you're fault Yuzu fell and hit her head on the pavement I would have rushed to help anyway"

"Yeah but... I really wish I gave you some time to change" He said. My face turned red and I shoved my face into my knees but he was right no one else in this entire hospital was wearing a bikini with watermelon on it. I laughed awkwardly.

"it's not that big of a deal..." My voice was muffled and Ichigo sighed again it was dead silent in the waiting room I knew people were staring at me it was obvious just a little while ago the lady next to me scoffed and turned her head away from me and said "Youngsters these days"

I checked again if my hair was covering my back and a bunch of laughter broke the silence along with some yelling.

"Hey! Slut alert we got one boys!" I heard more laughter and froze, please don't let them be talking about me " Hey girl with the bleached hair, orange top wanna come with us?" He said suggestively and I just hugged myself tighter. I heard a chair clatter and I grabbed onto Ichigo's arm quickly. I was tearing up a little I know he wasn't the only one saying that. I heard someone saying we were delinquents with our 'Bleached hair' but a lot of hate was targeted to me calling me names and such and saying I probably 'slept around'.

"Please Ichigo" I looked up from my knees and gave a small smile "It'll only make it worse . Trust me"

"Aww who is that guy trying impress ha the freaks both bleached their hair weirdo and the whore"  
"Let's go"  
"Yeah it's dead man"

"Bye you freaks!"

They left still shouting and one of them even kicked a plant over the vase smashed against the floor as the water quickly spread out into a big puddle the flowers scattered and slowly I retracted my hand then Ichigo sat down again. I heard people all around us sigh and complain and some openly blamed me for the ruckus.

"The way she's dressed honestly it was just a matter of time before this happened and her friend- no more like _boy toy_ kids these days have NO respect we're in a hospital and she dresses like a w*ore"

"Mother, quite they can hear you"

"Ha I don't care I came here dressed correctly for a hospital but she didn't that is not my fault but hers she's dressed like a little slut and I for a fact am not liking this at all."

There was a brief silence before a door opened and a male voice started talking.

"Mrs Westly?"

"Yes doctor?"

"You may come in to see your husband now"

"Thank you doctor" I heard her stand up "Listen girlie I've been married for 40 years and you probably haven't even lasted a week with anyone of your boy toys" She walked away and who I'm assuming was her daughter apologized to me and followed her mother.

People where still calling me name and when I looked around I saw people looking at my body I felt sick, unhappy and hurt these people don't even know me yet they are judging me like they've known me my whole life.

I gave Ichigo a glance or two every so often and every time someone said something he clenched and unclenched his fists but like they say a bad situation can always get worse. Everyone started talking louder and louder. I may have been crazy but I listened to what they said. I closed my eyes and I was tired I heard little shuffled from Ichigo and something flopped on my head the noise stopped and I peeked under the darkness of the thing on my head. I took the fabric and was a little shocked it was Ichigo's shirt.

"Um Ichi-"

"You have goose pimples, if you told me you were cold I would have given you my shirt earlier"

"I can't accept it."

"Yes you can I don't want you to get a cold"

"But but you'll get a cold!" He scoffed.

"I haven't had a cold in years so take the shirt Hime"

I blushed a little "Thank you Ichigo" I put on the shirt and it was still warm and faintly smelt like him.

_He really is a protector_

I looked over to him again and was about to say something when he pulled me into his chest.

"The gentleman always takes care of the lady"

I moved his arms so that his arms were wrapped around me.

"Yeah but the gentleman always has a mustache" I got the little sticker my friend gave to me before I left and sat a bit up I peeled of the back and placed it above his lips and positioned it correctly.

"Now your a true gentleman" I stared into his eyes and he looked at mine. It was a perfect little moment then he moved forward a little and I shifted leaning forward I closed my eyes and waited patiently. Soft lips touched me and I felt happy but a little disappointed he didn't kiss me on my lips but my forehead instead.

"I'm your gentlemen Orihime"

"My gentlemen with a very nice mustache" I giggled.

"True" he smiled and kissed me on the lips this time.

I was happy again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kawaii! I felt horrible for having to add all those mean stuff at the start but the ending was cute X 3 **

**I had to add some things like those boys because i only really remember the ending part but I liked writing this one-shot never done anything like this hahaha.**

**Well see ya next time my lovely Strawberry's!**


End file.
